


Uyku

by MelissaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBlack/pseuds/MelissaBlack
Summary: Bir anne kızının her şeyini anlayabilir. Ama bir baba kızının ne hissettiğini daha iyi bilir.
Slytherin Prensesi - Çapulcular





	

**Author's Note:**

> Biliyorsunuz eğer Çapulcular hayatta olsa nasıl olurdu merak ediyordum hep. Buna dair one shotlarımın olacağını demiştim. Buda onlardan biri. Slytherin Prensesiylede bağlı. Hadi sizlere iyi okumalar :))

"Melissa!"

Genç anne avaza çıktığı kadar bağırdı. Küçük kızı kıkırdayarak odadan fırladı ve boyunun avantajıyla evde bir yerlere gizlendi.

"Kirke aşkına! Bu kız niye böyle!" söylenerek o da odadan çıktı ve koridorda ilerledi.

Kızını düşünüyordu. Kendisine benzeyen daha dört yaşındaki küçük kızı Melissa'yı. Dört yaşında olabilirdi ama şimdiden kıvrak bir zekaya sahipti. Herkesi parmağında oynatabiliyor, bazen bir yetişkin gibi davranıyordu. Hele babasına yaklaşması yok muydu. Alice Black gülümsedi.

Melissa babasına çok bağlıydı. Hatta aşıktı Alice'e göre. Sirius'un bir dediğini iki etmiyordu. O eve geldiğinde kucağından inmiyordu katiyen. Geceleri odalarına gelip aralarında da yatıyordu hatta. Ah onun akıllı kızı. Kızı... "Melissa!" diye bağırdı düşünmeyi bırakarak. "Hemen ortaya çıkıyorsunuz küçük hanım!" elbetteki bu tehditlerinin boş olduğunu biliyordu. Küçük prensesi babasının Gryffindor cesaretini miras almıştı. Annesinin tehtitlerini, cezalarını umursamıyordu.

"Babana o süpürgeyi de aldırmayacağım haberin olsun!" iç geçirdi. Misafir odasının kapısını açtı ve içeriyi kontrol etti. "Yarın Harrylere de gitmeyeceğiz!" diyerek tekrar şansını denedi. Ama işe yaramamıştı. Alice gözlerini kıstı ve odayı taradı. Şarapları koydukları minik dolaba yöneldi. Kapakları hızla açtı ve ürkmüş gözlerle kendine bakan kızıyla göze göze geldi. "Ve elbette hafta sonu parkta yok!" uzanıp kızını kollarına aldı.

"Ama anneciğim!" dedi Melissa sessizce. "Tek kelime etmiyorsun Melissa!" Melissa dudaklarını büzüp somurttu ve annesinin onu odasına götürmesine mecburen izin verdi.

Alice buz mavisi ve şeker pembesinin süslediği odaya girerken asasız bir şekilde ışıkları açtı. Melissa'yı yatağına yatırdı ve üstünü örttü. Sonra iç geçirdi ve o da yatağın kenarına oturdu. "Melissa yorgun olduğumu biliyorsun. Niye beni peşinden koşturuyorsun?" kendi gözlerini birebir almış kızı manalı bir şekilde onu bakıyordu. Kahvenin en güzel tonuydu bu. Ve en sevdiği gözlerden birisiydi. Ondan rengini, biçimini almıştı. Sirius'tan manalarını. Tıpkı şimdi ki gibi. Daha dört yaşında olabilirdi ama o gerçekten fena bir kızdı.

"Biliyorsun anneciğim." dedi tatlı bir sesle. Genç anne iç geçirdi. "Hayır bilmiyorum bebeğim." kızının burnuna dokundu ve gülümsedi. "Hadi şimdi uyu. Kahvaltı da görüşürüz." Melissa'nın gül kokulu yanaklarına minik birer buse kondurdu ve yataktan kalktı. Odadan çıkarken ışıkları kapattı.

Kollarını açarak koridorda ilerliyorduki bir kapı sesi dikkatini çekti. Olduğu yerde durdu ve dikkatle dinledi. Hızla arkasını döndüğünde Melissa'nın korkuyla kocaman olmuş gözlerine bakarken buldu kendini. Gülse mi yoksa ağlasa mı emin değildi. Ama kızı ne yapacağından emindi. Hızla koşmaya başladı ama unuttuğu bir şey vardı.

Alice kızının olduğu yerde kalmasını sağlayacak bir büyü göndermişti. Melissa çığlıklar atarak kurtulmaya çalıştı ama nafileydi. Alice koştu ve büyüyü çözüp kızını kucakladı. Ama Melissa Black bu sefer öyle kuzu kuzu gitmeyecekti. Annesinin kucağında debeleniyor, kurtulmak için minik elleriyle annesini itiyordu. Hele o sesi yok muydu. Çığlıklarının alt katlara kadar indiğine emindi Alice. Yeniden odaya girdi ve yatağa yürüdü. 

"Uyumiycaaaam!! Babam gelsin bana nee!! Sen yatıyma beni!"

"Bağırmayı kes Melissa!" zorla yatağı açıp küçük kızı içine yatırdı. "Baban işte olmaz. Yatıyorsun!" Melissa yorganını ayaklarıyla itti. "Banane!" dedi o şirin sesiyle. "Babam gelsin. Hayıy. Babamı istiyoyum!"

"İtiraz hakkınız yok efendim! Yatıyorsun!" Alice kendine hakim olamayıp bağırınca Melissa ağlamaya başladı. Alice'in içi acımıştı. Şu hayatta dayanamadığı ilk şey kızının göz yaşlarıydı. Lakin uyuması gerekiyordu. İkisinin de. Slytherin asaletiyle doğruldu ve kızına baktı. "O yataktan çıkmıyorsun ve şimdi uyuyorsun." Tekrar kapıya yöneldi. Işığı kapatmadan önce arkasını döndü ve kızını süzdü. "O içindeki Gryffindor aslanınada söyle uslu dursun!"

Kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz esnedi ve odanın içerisini dinledi. Evet. Ses seda yoktu. Gerçi küçük Black'in ne yapacağı belli olmazdı. Alice yeniden gülümsedi ve ağır adımlarla alk kata mutfağa indi.

Bir bardağa süt koydu ve küçük mutfak masasına oturdu.

Günü çok yoğun ve yorgun geçmişti. Bir de eve gelip Melissa'nın "uyuymiycaaaam" diye çıkardığı savaşı çekiyordu. Hayır tüm gün hopluyor zıplıyordu. Yorulduğuna adı gibi emindi. O zaman niye uyumuyordu. Minik yudumlarla sütünü yudumlarken camdan dışarı baktı. Aklı Sirius'taydı. Bakanlık şu ara fazlasıyla yoğundu ve seherbazlarda mesaiye kalıyordu. Tabii sorun mesaiye geç kalması değiled. Alice'in yüreği pır pırdı. Ya ona bir şey olursa düşüncesini senelerdir kovamamıştı aklından. Tedirgin gözlerle mutfak saatine göz attı. Ve o sırada kapı sesi duyuldu.

Alice hızla olduğu yerden kalktı ve koşar adımlarla kapıya ilerledi. Sirius Black yorgun ama hala yakışıklı bir şekilde içeri girdi. Ceketini askıya asarken çarpık gülüşüyle eşine baktı. "Mrs Black uyumadınız mı?" Alice kıkırdamasına engel olamadı. İlerleyip eşinin kolları arasına girdi ve ondan bir öpücük çaldı. "Hayır Mr Black. Kızınızla uğraşıyordum."

"Ah." dedi Sirius sırıtarak. "Uyudu mu?"

"Evet." dedi Alice bezgince.

"Hayır." dedi minicik ve titrek bir ses. İkisi de hızla döndüler ve merdivenlerde duran ayıcıklı beyaz geceliği ile onlara bakan kızlarına baktılar.

"Melissa!" dedi Alice kızgınlık ve şaşkınlıkla. Sirius istemeden güldü. "Anlaşılan uyumamış Alice." ilerledi ve kızını kucağına alıp hayavaya kaldırdı. Melissa kırmızı olmuş gözleriyle bile hala güzeldi. Babasının kucaklamasına tatlı gülüşüyle teşekkür etti. Sirius Black onun hayatına esir alan ikinci kadının yanağını kavradı.

"Söyleyin bakalım Majesteleri anneyi çok mu kızdırdınız?"

Melissa başını salladı. "Payk yok dedi." Sirius eşine göz kırptı ve kızına baktı. Kaşlarını kaldırırken o-ov dedi. "Bak sen anneye." yeniden gülümserken Alice'de dikkatlice onu izliyordu. "Gel bakalım meleğim anneyi üzmeyelim daha fazla."

Sirius kucağındaki kızıyla ilgilenerek merdivenleri tırmanırken Alice'de onu takip etti. Genelde Melissa'yı uyutma işiyle Sirius ilgilenirdi. O eve geç gelirdi. Hastanede her dakika neyin ne olacağı belli olmuyordu. En azından Sirius'un iş saatleri düzenliydi.

Odaya girdiklerinde Alice kapının orada duraksadı ve izlemeye devam etti.

Baba Black kızını yatırıp üstünü örttükten sonra kızına gülümsedi. "Hımmm" dedi sessizce ve ayağa kalktı. Girip perdeleri açarken Alice şaşkındı. "Temiz." dedi Sirius ve sonra Melissa'nın kıyafet dolabına yöneldi. "Burası da temiz." yeniden döndü ve yatağın yanına geldi. Dizlerinin üstüne çöktü ve yatağın karanlık bölmesine baktı. "Burası da temiz." doğrulurken eşine göz kırptı ama Alice hiç bir şey anlamamıştı.

"Majesteleri efendim. Tüm saray kontrol edildi. Etrafta gulyabani yada vampirler yok efendim." Melissa babasına kıkırdadı. "Başka bir isteğiniz var mıydı?" dedi Sirius kalınlaştırdığı sesiyle.

"Bana masal anlatır mısın Mr Black. Lütfen?" Melissa'nın akıl dolu cümlesine ve babasıyla olan küçük oyununa şaşıp kalmıştı Alice Black. Aslında oyun değildi. Kızı korkuyordu. Her küçük çocuk gibi karanlıktan bir şeylerin çıkacağını ve ona saldıracağından korkuyordu. Burada babası ve koruyucusu devreye giriyordu. Alice şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu kızının illede babam diye tutturmasını. Kızını ilk yatırdığında bunu beklemişti. Bir güvence beklemişti. Ama Alice'in aklına bile gelmemişti ki bu.

Şaşkınlıkla ağzı açık önündeki ikiliye baktı. Sonra istemsizce gözleri doldu.

Bir anne kızın ilişkisi çok farklı olabiliyordu. Dost, arkadaş, sırdaş... Ama baba çok başkaydı. O kızının ilk aşkıydı, kahramanıydı ve ilk güvendiği adamdı. İstemsizce onları kıskandı. Kendisi gerçek aşkı bulmuştu ama babasına duyduğu aşkı hiç tadamamıştı. Kafasından düşüncelerini kovdu ve gülümsedi.

"O zaman masalı da ben seçebilir miyim majesteleri?" dedi oyuna katılarak. Kızının gülümsemesi daha da büyürken Alice'de ona gülümsedi. Melissa olur anlamında başını sallayınca kitaplığa yönelip Sirius'un zorla koydurttuğu muggle masallarından birini aldı. Kül Kedisi? Hah dedi Alice içinden. Ve ilerleyip yatağın yanına yere çöktü. Kitabi Sirius'a uzatırken gözleri birbirine kitlendi. Hala ilk gün ki gibiydiler. Tek farkla şu an daha çok mutluydular.

Karı koca birbirine gülümserken küçük kızlarının sabırsız sesi duyuldu. "Hadi ama baba! Uykum var." iki kahkaha odayı doldururken Melissa annesinden miras aldığı soğuk bakışları onlara hediye etti. Alice ağzına fermuar çekerken Sirius ciddileşti ve masala başladı.

 

"Bir varmış bir yokmuş..."


End file.
